Valentine's Day
by Jaddasroots
Summary: A oneshot I made. Amy is receiving gifts from a secret admirer but doesn't know how to feel...she goes to others for advice and receives different opinions. Is it a stalker or a joke? Shadamy


Jaddasroots

Valentines Day entry

Secret Admirer

It was two days before Valentine's Day. _I wonder what I should get everyone...It's almost Valentine's and I don't have a thing…and part of those things include a lover.'_ The pink hedgehog sighed. _Sonic's with Sally…but for some reason, I never really cared. But still, everyone has someone. Knuckles is with Rouge…and Tails has a crush on cream and visa versa. But I'm all alone. As always. _She walked up the few steps to her front door and pulled out her key when she saw a bouquet of roses on the porch. "Who could have…" She picked them up and found a card. "From someone who loves you." She read. _Who could it be from?_ She looked at the roses… "It's a joke…I know it is… I'm too ugly and annoying to be loved…Sonic said it himself." She sneezed as a flower tickled her nose. She inhaled their scent. _How good they smell…_ She opened her door unaware of the eyes watching from the shadows across the street.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Amy drowsily rolled over. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

She took the clock and threw t into the wall. _Great... _She sat up stretching. "At least I have a spare…" She got up and went to her closet. _What to wear…what to wear… _She gazed at her wardrobe. I know. She pulled out a black pair of jeans with a red shirt. She then walked out into the kitchen. The son shined through her lace curtains. "What a beautiful day…" She turned on the TV

"_**The time is now 9:10 a.m. and it's quite sunny but still chilly so take a jacket. The high is 70 and the low is 52."**_

Amy watched sipped her cup of coffee. "I still don't know who sent me those roses…I'd like to give a return gift...like I always do. But I don't know who gave them to me." She gazed at them in their decorative vase.

DING DONG

"Who could that be?" She opened the door. To see a box of gourmet chocolates at her feet in a heart shaped box with a big, black bow. _A black bow? _She picked it up and looked around. "No one's there." A piece of paper fell. She picked it up. "My love for you is no joke." It read. "What? They… heard that?" she closed the door and picked up her phone.

_Hello?_

"Rouge? You there?"

_Oh Hi Amy? How ya doin?_

"Fine, but hey I've been receiving gifts at my door. Last night when I arrived home there was this beautiful bouquet of roses at the door step. Then a few seconds ago a box of gourmet chocolates was there."

_I told you you'd find a suitor…or a stalker._

Rouge!!!!!"

_Alright, alright. Meet at the mall in 10, ok?_

"Thanks."

She pressed the button. She sighed as she looked at birds in their nest. "A suitor…"

Amy stood in front of "Halmerks" (Just go with it!) _Ugh...this place makes me sick…so much Valentine's gifts. _She spotted a familiar red echidna. "Knuckles?" "OH…Amy…it's you…" He sounded nervous. "How ya doin'?" "Fine…what are you doing here?" "Yeah Knuxie, what ARE you doing here?" Came a feminine voice. He froze. "Rouge?" "Buying some thing for me sweetie?" "No!!! I just was admiring…how they used my color for Valentine's Day. I' m going to go now." He ran off with a tint of pink.

"He's such a clown. Come on."

"So tell me…" She ate a grape from her fruit salad. "What's with the gifts?"

"After…the fiasco at Sonic's…I came home…

F.B. (For those of you who don't read my stuff on it means Flashback)

_Amy walked down the road to Sonic's house. "I can't wait to give Sonic my present. He'll be so surprised. I don't like him anymore but I'm sure he'll love it anyway…" _

_She knocked on the door. "Sonic?" She knocked again. "Sonic!" She twisted the door to find it unlocked. "How unusual…" She entered with a blue box with a yellow bow. "Sonic...I wanted to give you my Valentine's gift…I don't like you anymore, but I still wanna be friends." She heard a thump. "Sonic? Are you okay?" She walked down a dark hallway. "Sonic? Answer me! I don't wanna have to call you your _**name."**_She walked towards another thump. "Are you okay Son-ni-ku…" There before her was Sonic was having sex with Sally. "Amy…it's not what it…" She turned around. "It's alright. I'm the little annoying, ugly girl. Coming when not needed. Right? You two…be happy together…like everyone else." She dropped the present and ran out. _

E .F .B (End flashback)

"It's ok; Sonic can be such a butt sometimes so you need not worry." "Yeah… you're right. But what if I have a stalker?" "I was just teasing. Maybe it's a guy who isn't ready to reveal himself to you yet." "You're probably right." She sipped her Coke. "Thanks Rouge."

Amy walked around the city she saw something in a green flash on the beach.

She slowly walked towards it, careful she didn't make any sound to give away her presence. "Shadow?" "Amy?" he said turning around. "Oh I just saw a green flash. Anyway, how are you doing?" "Fine. What brings you here? You're usually chasing," "Sonic? I know. I don't like him anymore. It was just a silly school girl crush." She laughed half-heartedly. But where did you come from?" "I visited the Ark. That much dreaded Valentine's Day is tomorrow." "You're valentine was Maria, wasn't it?" He sighed and looked out towards the sea. "Yes…but she's gone now." "No! She's not." "What?" She ran up to him. "She's always with you Shadow. Always. She's only gone when you think she is. But Maria is right here." She placed a hand over his heart. "Right here. Always." He turned away. "Thanks…I'll remember that… you remind me of Maria a lot." "No way. You make her sound fantastic Shadow. Pretty, beautiful, kind and caring. Fun to be around. I'm nothing like that.

Silence…

"Well, I've got to go. It was nice seeing you Shadow." She ran from the ebony hedgehog.

Amy ran from the beach tears trying to flow. She ran into the park. "Ugh…how could I let myself do that to him?" Shadow flashed in her mind.

She leaned against her big maple tree. She looked at the ground to see something big and spotted with red. "A chao egg?" _How lucky…_

She picked it up. It shook. "It's gonna hatch!!!" She took it into her arms. "I told myself not to do this in public, but…" She looked at the quaking egg. She sped out of the park and towards her house.

Sonic walked towards Amy's house. "Amy…sorry you had to see that…no…Amy I 'm sorry that you caught me…no I can't say that. She's so young." _ No she isn't it!! She's 16!!! She's perfectly capable of understanding your apology! _Screamed his conscience. He then saw a pink blur go past him. "Was that Amy?" _She runs as fast me…_

He sped after her.

"I've been training hard so now I can run as fast as Shadow or Sonic can." She said to the chao egg. _Great now I'm talking to eggs…next I'll be trying to communicate with spinach._ She leapt up to her balcony and entered through her slide door. She placed the chao on her pillows. She looked at it crack open. A red neutral chao emerged with a black star over its head. "Aren't you cute? You remind me of that box of chocolates. Red with a," _Big, black bow…_ Black.

She looked at the chao float on top of her head. "What should we name you girlie?" She watched the chao plop onto the bed clumsily. She smiled at it. "Looks like you're like me. Clumsy." She watched as the chao turned at light blue with a gold star over its head. "It…changed!" _Chao's that can change their colors are rare. To think that… _She looked at it. "I know. Maria. You will be Maria." "Chao chao!!" She giggled at the chao. "Maria, you're welcome to stay with me." She looked out the window. She ran down the stairs to find a heart shaped balloon at her window. "Another one?" She opened it and lifted it off the ground to find a basket filled with a teddy bear in it. She brought it into the house. The teddy bear held a card under its arm. "You've taught me something no one else could…I'm going to keep my promise to you." She read. "Promise?" Maria floated into the basket and snuggled into the teddy bear. "You were just born so you must be tired. This will be your bed I guess. She took the basket and walked up stairs and placed it on her dresser. She looked at her new clock. "It's already five…" She ran downstairs and grabbed her keys. She ran downtown. She opened a door. "Hi Mrs. Pletly." "Hi, dear. Where have you been?" "I've just been receiving some gifts from a secret admirer." "How sweet…" "Yes but…it's kinda scary…" "Oh, the boy is probably just shy. He doesn't know how to tell you of his feelings so he's just telling that he loves you, until he can confront you about it." "Thanks. Do you think you can have these orders delivered? Take it out of my pay check." "Of course dear." "Thanks." She headed for the door. "That's odd." "What, Mrs. Pletly?" "This Shadow, he came here for an order of roses the past two days." "He probably found someone he loves." She watched Amy go. "But he also said they were for you dear…"

Amy walked onto her doorstep, surprised to see no gift. "Guess they ran out of stuff to get me." She walked in to have Maria land on her head. "Chao Chao! Chao Chao!" "I was only gone for ten minutes, and you missed me?" She walked into the kitchen and fixed her some ramen. "Ah, this tastes good." She finished her noodles (Wish I had some…) and put her bowl in the sink. She went upstairs and took her shower. She came out in a red gown that clung to her figure.

DING DONG

She looked at the clock. "It's already six…" She went to the door. She gasped when she opened it. "Sonikku…" "Hey, Amy…Can I come in?" "Yes, please…" Sonic entered the house surprised that there weren't any pictures of him all over it. "So what brings…you here?" "Look Ames, I'm sorry about last night, I really am…" "I told you Sonic, its ok. It was just a school girl crush. I'm glad that you chose Sally. Better than any of the other girls we've seen in our adventures." They both gave a slight chuckle. "Here." Sonic handed her the blue box. "No, it's for you. Open it." Sonic opened the box to find two little blue suction looking things. "What is it?" "Yo put them on your shoes. You won't feel them after a hour or so. They'll keep you from sinking in water. They'll automatically activate and start propelling you towards the surface." "You got something for me?" He looked at them. He placed them on the soles of his shoes. They melted onto them and became invisible. "Thanks Ames." He held out a hand. Amy placed it in his. He shook it wildly. "Great! Guess we're just friends!!!! See ya later Ames!" He raced out wearing his goofy smile. "Friends…sounds nice."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Amy slammed her hand on the alarm clock which shut it up rather than destroying it. She looked out the window. "Chao chao…" said Maria as she slowly woke. "Good morning Maria." "Chao Chao!" "It's Valentine's Day. But I'm without a valentine." "Chao?" the chao said as if understanding Amy's feelings. Amy noticed a layer of snow outside. "It snowed?" She opened her slide door and looked at the wintry day. She then saw a red card in a glass case on the ledge. "Meet at the park by the maple tree at 9:00 a.m." Amy looked at her dented clock. "Waahh!! It's already 8:50!" She leapt out of bed and got dressed into a pink dress that was ruffled at the bottom. She grabbed her white coat and ran to the park. She looked at her watch. _It's 8:59…_ She leapt into the tree. "I wonder who it could be." "Who could be what?" "Oh!!! Shadow it's just you…I'm waiting for someone. Rouge said it's a stalker…" "A stalker?" Shadow said somewhat surprised. "But my boss said it's someone who's not ready to show me their feelings." "Oh really?" "But I really wanna know." "Heh." "You know him don't you? Tell me!" "Alright. Here it is." He handed her a card. "This handwriting…"

The card read

"Me"

"Shadow, I," "It's ok if you don't return my feelings. I just," He was cut off when Amy kissed him. Shadow wrapped his arms around her. Amy lost her balanced as they tipped over. "We're gonna fall!" "Chaos…Control…" He whispered instead of shouting it like usual.

They landed by a window on the ark. "Amy I love you…very much." "Shadow…I love you too. I love you!" She hugged him. "Thank you Amy…now I know that Shadow can be happy…" Rang a voice through her head. "Maria…" "What?" "Nothing" She lied. Shadow kissed her with more passion.

_The best Valentine's Day ever…_

Did I do good? I hope I did. This is my first one shot. I could turn it into a one shot sequel or make it a two-fer. So uh, thanks for reading my story, hope you enjoyed it…


End file.
